Dark Lord of All: EVIL FINN
by jason5-evah
Summary: Finn turns evil and boy is he hot. The Keepers try to help him but can they? CAN THEY? IS HE TOO FAR GONE TO BE SAVED!FIND OUT IN THIS THRILLING STORY! FAMANDA XOXOXOXOXO
1. Part 1

Evil Finn sat in his throne of greatness. His throne was black. BLACK AS HIS SOUL. He hated Disney. He hated furbys. But most of all, he hated, the kingdom keepers. (specifically Phibly) Man he hated Phibly.

Phibly was escorted by some guards into Finn's evil throne room.

"Oh LOOK it's PHIB. LY." Finn mocked purposely saying his name wrong.

"YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS PHILBY. NOT PHIB. LY."

"AS LONG AS I'M TELLING THE STORY YOUR NAME WILL BE PHIBLY."

"I hate you so much. You're so annoying!"

"OH," Finn started talking in an English accent. "Look at me! I'm Phibly! And I'm soooooo british! Hah ahahhahahah! I'm so smart and I make everyone else look so dumb because I like biscuits!"

"STOP IT!" phibly growled.

Finn paused, then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "One more word and-"

"Finn, you obviously aren't thinking straight. Come back home, we can help you! We don't like seeing you like this-"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! IM AWESOME NOW! EVIL MAKES PEOPLE HOT, PHIBLY. NOT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW."

"Finn-"

"Remember like two seconds ago? When I said 'one more word and'? well, if you let me finish my sentence, you would've heard: ONE MORE WORD AND ILL KILL YOU. so, as king of this dark and evil land, I must execute you now. See? I keep my promises. GUARDS, EXECUTE PHIBLY."

Phibly's eyes grew wide in shock. "What?! NO!"

"WHAT? YES!" Finn yelled in mock surprised.

"STAHP!" Phibly yelled at him. "YOU CAN'T KiLL ME!"

"What's that?" Finn asked taking off his crown and holding it to his ear. "You don't say? I'm the king?"

"STOP TALKING TO YOUR CROWN."

Finn put the crown back on his head and laughed. "I'm the KING, PHIBLY. I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! GUARDS!"

Guards rushed in.

"WAIT!" phibly held out his hands. "AMANDA STILL LOVES YOU!"

The smirk on Finn's face fell off. "What?"

"Amanda still loves you." Phibly sighed. _Yes, now im getting somewhere._

"She does…?"

"Yes!" Philby said. "She does. And she wants to see you. If you let me go I can go and bring her to you."

Finn pondered this. "Alright. I'll agree to this. But if you're thinking about attacking my castle with your loser friends, then know that you will ALL DIE."

Phibly nodded. "Right. Got it."

The guards released him and he skipped away to Amanda.

Philby went to the keeper's hideout. He saw all his friends there and yelled, "GUYS. I HAVE A PLAN."

Jess jumped up. "IS IT TRYING TO GET FINN TO MEET AMANDA SO THEY WILL FALL IN LOVE?!"

"Uh, yeah actually. How did you know?"

"Well, you know, I had a dream that they would fall in love if they met again." Jess smiled. "It was really cute! It looked like Finn was going to turn good again because of Amanda's love!"

"GREAT ITLL WORK! THEN LETS DO THAT. We'll bring Amanda to Finn's dark castle and have them meet, boom, fall in love! Finn's good again! Man this is going to work out well." Philby sighed. He was the best at making plans.


	2. Part 2

Phibly stood outside of Finn's dark evil castle with Amanda and the other keepers by his side. "OPEN UP

!" Phibly said. "I GOT THE GOODS."

Amanda promptly slapped Phibly. "You deserved that, Phibly."

"MY NAME IS NOT PHIBLY."

"Shut up, PHIBLY."

Then Phibly muttered, "Wow, you and Finn are made for each other." Amanda glared. "You remember the plan, right?"

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER THE PLAN."

"Good." The gates opened and they were all ushered inside. They were brought to the throne room, where Finn sat majestically sprawled out on his evil thrown. Amanda's eyes widened. He was hot.

"PHIBLY! YOU'VE RETURNED!" Finn greeted with a smile. "I see you brought some friends." His eyes searched around the other keepers faces until they landed on Amanda. He smiled brighter.

"Amanda."

She smiled. "Hello, Finn. You seem… different."

He sat back in his throne, his face hardening. "A lot's changed."

Breaking the harsh silence that followed, Willa spoke up. "Finn, cut it out. You know us. _We're your friends_. Just come back, _please-"_

"Guards! Take them to the dungeons – but leave Amanda. I'd like to speak to her. Privately."

At this, the keepers tried to keep their cool, knowing this was a variation of the plan. They figured Finn would do this. Phibly nodded towards Amanda as a silent encouragement.

They left. Finn asked the guards to leave.

Amanda and Finn were completely alone, the distance between Amanda and Finn great both physically and mentally.

Instantly Finn ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was caught off guard.

"I'm so glad you came. I hate it here so much." He whispered into her ear.

"Really?" she said quietly.

He pulled away, holding her shoulders at arms distance. He squinted and scrunched his eyebrows together, a smirk playing on his lips. "Nah, I love it here!" He laughed. "But I am glad you're here."

"You do realize that you're an evil dictator right?" she pointed out.

He shrugged. "It's not like I'm ripping anyone's heart out. Anyway, do you want to see the castle?"

"Uh, I guess?" He is hot, she thought. Might as well.

Amanda followed Finn into a huge library. Apparently, black, green, and purple were Finn's favorite colors because they were everywhere. The high ceiling was covered in black tiles. There were torches all around the room lit with green fire. The book cases were black and purple filled with books that were, well, black. He really liked the color black. Wowz

Amanda looked around at the books. He had so many. She pointed to a few books on the shelf labeled, The Kingdom Keepers. She asked him what these books were about.

"OH, Those? Yeah, I forgot to burn those." He picked up seven books and threw them in the fire pit in the middle of the room. They began to crackle and burn. What a beautiful sight, Finn thought.

"Don't you think that was a bit dramatic?" she asked.

He looked off into the distance. "You can never be too dramatic."

The next room was strange. Glistening, shiny black contraptions lined the walls, a stand of black containers and bubbling ice water standing to the side.

"What is this?" Amanda asked, taking slow steps into the room.

Finn ran into the middle and spread out his hands, a kid-like smile on his face. "It's my frozen yogurt room! Want some?" He said excitedly, taking the black bowl and putting it under several different nozzles, pouring different flavors into his cup.

"Sure!"

Finn made her a cup and they made their way to the next room. The yogurt tasted like heaven. Finn's hot.

"A… swimming pool?" Amanda was in awe. It was breathtaking.

It was indoor, the walls still lined the same dark hardwood. But the pool. It glowed beautifully, ominously. The floor of it was obsidian black, like hardened lava with tiny glints of silver. It had its own ginormous waterslide which emptied into the pool. Beside the waterslide was a huge waterfall, cascading down, creating a small cove within. There was also a hot tub in the corner.

"This is where I spend most of my time. Isn't it great!? Here." He grabbed Amanda's frozen yogurt and his own and set it to the side. Taking hold of Amanda's hand, he pulled her towards him.

"Finn…?"

"Ready?" His smile was mischievous.

Amanda screamed as she was pulled, falling into the water right alongside Finn.

When she came up for air, she playfully hit Finn. "Finn!"

He smirked. "Isn't the pool great?! But I digress. We can come back later, I have more rooms to show you." Right as they got out of the shallow end, they were instantly dry.

"How…?"

"Magic."

This Finn was mysterious. And hot. Did Amanda already mention how hot she thought he was? Because, oh man. He was hot.

Once Finn and Amanda had their yogurt again, Finn led them past a ball pit – filled with green, black, and purple balls, - and into the main foyer living room. It had a giant fireplace, with obsidian lions flanking the side. A green fire crackled within, occasionally turning back to the normal orange shade.

The furniture in the room was nice as well. Carpeted, silky, black and luxurious. It was a dream. This castle was a dark mansion, but wonderful. Amanda could see why Finn loved it here so much.

"So what do you think of it all?" he asked plopping down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Amanda sat next to him. "It's amazing." She never dreamed anything like it.

"There's even more rooms, secret stairwells, and hidden room to see. If you want to see them that is."

"I would love to!" He's too hot. AH but he's evil.

He held both of her hands in his. "Amanda? Would you like to stay here with me? Please? I mean, sure it's kind of dark, but it's nice here! We have frozen yogurt! Please, be evil with me."

He's hot. She thought again. He waited for her answer. "Wait so there's no chance of you ever turning good?"

"Nope."

"Well, I tried. I would love to join you!"

"Really?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"Of course!" You're hot. Why would anyone say no?

Finn looked genuinely happy. How could someone who smiled this much be considered evil? Amanda thought. Maybe Finn wasn't evil at all. Maybe he just liked dark colors – and MAYBE it was the Kingdom Keepers who were evil… Amanda shook her head. Silly thoughts.

Finn would let the keepers go and they would be fine – theyd live on their own without them, happily ever after.

Man, Finn was hot. She thought the black coat really made his eyes pop.


	3. Part 3

Amanda walked into the cell room where the other keepers were being held.

"WELL?" Philby asked. "What happened?"

"UH, well, I joined his side."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"And he said he'd let you go in a few days. Something about how he wants you to suffer…" She shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't listening. All I was doing was staring at his gorgeous eyes. I mean, have you seen them? Finn has definitely turned into the hottest villain that ever existed."

"WHAT ABOUT US SUFFERING?" Jess yelled at her.

"Eh, he's probably going to give you the salty frozen yogurt or something like that. Actually, I do remember passing a room with a bunch of weapons… Huh, I don't know. Anyways, I'm going to go to my new evil boyfriend. Did I mention how hot he was. Like man, super duper hot."

Amanda tossed some hair over her shoulder. "Man. This was such a good idea coming here." She looked back at the Keepers, confined behind the jail cell. "Bye guys!" She skipped off.

"Well, phibly, that plan worked." Maybeck glared.

"STOP CALLING ME PHIBLY." Phibly said.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT BECAUSE WE'RE IN A FREAKING JAIL CELL. SO SHUT THE HECK UP."

Phibly grew quiet.

"Well, we need a way out of here." Charlene said.

Jess groaned. "GUYS! YOU ARE MISSING THE OBVIOUS THING. AMANDA IS A FAIRLIE. SHE HAS POWERS AND NOW SHE'S EVIL. Skjdfdjsghfkjg"

"So?" Maybeck asked.

"SO!? We're all doomed."

"Guys, I think Finn will let us out." Willa said. "We'll be okay. He may be evil but underneath that dark evil hot exterior is a compassionate heart."

"Yeahh.. well I guess all we can do is wait." Phibly said.

They all sat down on the ground and started to play eye spy.

It's been two freaking months. The keepers were still in the dungeons, with their own minimal standard cots to sleep on. They got fed – right at the start Finn had remembered to tell the guards to feed them. So they were fed and well off, except for the fact that they were in a dungeon and that they were extremely, horribly, impossibly bored.

"42321 bottles of pop on the wall, 42321 bottles of pop… take one down, pass it around, 42320 bottles of pop on the wall…" Charlene sang silently to herself. She'd started singing at 50000.

"Make out with me." Maybeck said to Jess. She slapped him and sat on the other side of the room.

"I NEED A LAPTOP… I HAVENT PLAYED MINECRAFT IN WEEKS…." Phibly moaned.

Everyone was losing it. They hadn't seen Finn or Amanda in a long time. Probably because they were having so much fun being a lovey-dovey evil couple.

Then they heard the faint shuffle of footsteps. By the slant of light coming in through the barred windows at the end of the hall, it wasn't around breakfast, lunch, or dinner, so they weren't being fed.

Whistling.

Singing. Philby peered out the dungeon bars and saw –

Finn. He was walking happily, a spring in his step, a javelin strapped to his back while he swung an axe and a sword in his hands.

_Oh crap._

Philby rushed back to the others. "Guys, it's Finn." He whispered harshly. The others got excited.

"Maybe he's finally come to let us out!" Willa exclaimed happily.

Phibly shook his head ominously. "Afraid not. He has _weapons._ He's finally come to torture us, like Amanda hinted."

The others were terrified. They all huddled into the back wall, keeping still, hoping Finn wouldn't notice them and –

"Oh, hey guys!" Finn smiled. His face grew confused. "I didn't know you guys were still here."

Phibly just about lost it that statement made him so mad. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE WERE HERE?! ! %^*(*!" Phibly was saying bad things.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Finn pointed the tip of his sword at Phibly. "LANGUAGE! That's incredibly rude."

"AS RUDE AS LOCKING YOUR FRIENDS IN A JAIL CELL FOR TWO MONTHS..?!" Phibly was screaming.

"CALM DOWN DOWN PHIBLY-"

"IM NOT PHIB-!"

"AND YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG." Finn began. "You guys aren't my friends, and I _forgot _I locked you down here. I didn't intentionally lock you guys down here."

"!" Phibly was still muttering bad things under his breath.

"So… what are you doing with those… weapons?" Charlene asked nonchalantly.

Finn shrugged. Man he looked hot. "Oh, you know, just walking them. They like it."

The keepers gave each other weird looks.

"OH! That reminds me. I'll let you guys go, but before you do, you have to try some of this frozen yogurt I bought in bulk a while back. I need to get rid of it."

Maybeck's eyes widened. "Frozen yogurt?! Im down for that!"

"Sweet!" Finn said. "I'll get some guards to send it down and then have them unlock the cells, and then youll be on your way." Finn turned to leave. But then, remembering something, he turned back to face the Keepers, glaring. "Oh, and btw, don't you DARE come back here EVER AGAIN or I'll use this javelin to make a KEEPER-KABOB OUT OF YOU." His dark face went back to smiling. "Bye."

The keepers were frightened. He seemed happy… but he was definitely still evil.

"That was the most gross thing I've ever eaten in my entire life." Phibly cried. The rest of the keepers – all but Maybeck – cried with him.

"It tasted like old sock, mold, and rotten eggs." Willa cringed. "Maybe he is truly evil after all. Someone who would feed this to us definitely doesn't have a conscience or a good side deep down. He's a lost cause."

"What are you guys talking about?" Maybeck asked. "This stuff is amazing!"

"You're insane." Charlene said.

"Probably, but man this frozen yogurt." He said taking another bite. Everyone cringed.

"Well, at least we can go home now." Phibly muttered.

"Yay! Home!" Charlene jumped up and down.

They were on their way home and saw in the window Amanda and Finn making out.

Willa sighed, "It should have been me."

"What?" Phibly asked.

"Oh, nothing." She muttered. Why couldn't Phibly be hot?

They made it home and never ever returned to Finn's castle.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Amanda and Finn were so happy together. They've reeked havoc across the kingdom. They would hide behind trees while Amanda would use her wind ability to make people fall down. It was hilarious.

Then they saw their worst enemy. Phibly.

He walked along the path happily until an invisible force pushed him down. Finn jumped out of the bushes and yelled, "IN YOUR FACE, PHIBLY!"

Once Phibly recognized the voice, his face turned red with rage. "MY NAME! IS NOT! PHIBLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY11!1!"

Then he and Amanda snickered as they ran away, leaving Phibly confused.


End file.
